The Roommates
by allymoons
Summary: Austin Moon was the dictionary definition of trouble. And yet, Ally somehow found him as her new roommate. College AU. Auslly.
1. Owen

He hated her bird.

Her stupid bird.

It. Wouldn't. Shut. Up.

Austin didn't know why Ally kept one of those _things _in her house. It was a greater mystery to how she could stand its constant squawking. It drove Austin crazy when he first stepped into the apartment and still did, hours later.

"Don't complain," Ally had snapped at him when he commented on her freaking annoying bird. "You're the one who wanted to move in here. If you can't accept Owen, then you can go back to your stupid dorm room."

God Austin hated Owen. But he hated his college dorm at MUNY more. Ally's small apartment was considered a mansion compared to his smaller room. So thus Austin had to stay quiet which, unlike Owen, he managed to do successfully.

Ally didn't seem to appreciate his effort though. Austin understood that he wasn't the roommate she was looking for and that the only reason he was even standing on her floor was that she needed someone to help pay the rent. Ally didn't want him there but it worked out. He needed a little extra breathing room and she needed a little extra money.

They made a good team.

Of course, when Austin told her that, Ally had just scoffed, ignored, and directed him across the hallway to his new room. "This," she pushed open the door, "is yours."

"Thank you," Austin said, more so that she could stop glaring at him.

Ally looked surprised, but didn't say a word as he squeezed past her. "Is that all you have?" she asked, gesturing to his suitcase. She didn't mean for it to come out as rude, but it did anyway.

Austin gave her a sideways glance as she tried to decide whether or not she should apologize. "This and my guitar," he corrected, waving up a guitar case, nearly whacking her in the face. "You're not the only one with money problems."

This was news to her. The Music University of New York was full of musicians, singers, and gossipers. Ally's heard stories of Austin Moon being the next teenage Bill Gates or being the son of a huge inheritance. Of course, she never had bothered to speak to him to see if it was true. Until now.

"Oh," was all she managed to say.

Austin smirked, turning his back to her before she could notice. For a few minutes, Ally stood there awkwardly by the doorway, watching him unpack. "You don't have to watch me," Austin said. "I'm not going to steal anything."

A pause. "I never said you were going to."

"What have people been saying about me?"

Ally jerked backwards in surprise. Austin turned around in triumph, gazing at her for a split second before returning back to his work. "C'mon," he encouraged. "I know there are nasty rumors going around."

"You have a reputation," Ally said slowly, not wanting to repeat the words that come out of every MUNY student on a daily basis.

"And yet you still let me into your house." Austin couldn't help but brag to himself about what was still a major accomplishment in his eyes. Out of all the rumors spreading around, there was only one that was genuinely true. Austin liked girls. A lot. So being able to live with a girl? Austin had to pat himself on the back.

Again, he caught her off guard. Ally pursed her lips. "You're lucky Cassidy is your sister," she waved a finger at him, as if taking away any pride he had of earning a female roommate. "If she didn't vouch for you, I would have abandoned you with your overly attached girlfriend."

"Wha- how did you- agh, Cassidy!" Austin cursed his sister who, as always, never kept her mouth shut. "How much did she tell you?"

It was Ally's turn to smirk.

Austin called after her as she turned away. "Brooke isn't my girlfriend," he said as the door clicked behind her. Brooke, the only girl in the entire female population who Austin wouldn't want clinging onto him for dear life.

There was barely a time for him to recollect his thoughts when Owen began his series of harmonizing caw caws again and Austin resisted the urge to throw him out the window. But because of Ally's undivided and ridiculous devotion towards the stupid bird, he really did try to ignore Owen and his squawks of torture.

It was only when he was done unpacking when it was nearly impossible to block it out. "Ally!" Austin had to call out, just a second away from losing his freaking mind. "Can you please shut that thing up?"

"Don't touch Owen!" was the menacing response, not as threatening through the muffled wall that was between them.

Austin smirked, getting up onto his feet.

Ally's room was the door right next to his. "Never come in," she had warned him. It was one of the many rules she had laid at his feet. When Austin had thrown in a suggestive wink in response, she had slapped him over the head and hissed, "You _pervert_."

And being the pervert that he was, Austin didn't hesitate to walk right into her room. Without knocking (oops).

As soon as Austin's feet hit her carpeted floor, there was a shriek. His head snapped to the side fast enough to barely- curse his slow reflexes- see Ally diving under her bed covers.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" the brunette shrieked again, her eyes barely peering over her blanket.

Austin didn't respond. He was too busy laughing.

Ally let out a noise of disgust, her face turning way too pink for her liking. If anything, her expression made Austin's giggles increase. She glared at him. She was proud of her glares, which has improved greatly throughout the few hours Austin was in her- _their_\- apartment.

"It's not funny!" Ally snapped, her red face turning even darker. It hasn't even been a full day of being official roommates, and yet Austin still had managed to almost see her naked. Austin, who was literally a stranger to her three hours ago. It had to be a new record somewhere in this messed up world.

Curling up under her blanket, Ally yelled a muffled, "Get out!"

Of course, Austin didn't.

"Ally," Austin started, but only to go into another fit of laughter. His mouth opened again, no doubt to make some perverted comment. "I'm- ow! Ally! Ally, stop it! Ow!"

Who knew pillows could hurt so much.

But eventually Ally ran out of pillows to throw and was left with only a blanket as her protection. "Please go away," she whimpered as Austin waved a pillow at her in triumph. "Go or I swear I'll kick you out of this apartment right now."

Of course, Austin didn't know her well enough to tell if she was kidding or not.

It was only until he safely closed the door behind him when he heard Ally come out from her hiding spot. Austin wasn't a complete jerk so he decided against paying her another last minute visit.

Still, even as he gave himself a tour around his new apartment, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Being roommates was going to be better than he thought.

Owen chirped in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This story prompt has been in my mind for a VERY long time but I didn't want to start anything since I have two more stories that I'm working on. BUT I really, really wanted to write this one out for you guys so seven drafts later, here it is. Please R&amp;R? I'm really, really excited for this one :)**

**xoxo Alexia**


	2. Friends with Benefits

It took Ally an hour before she deemed it safe to come out of the safety of her bedroom. Of course, Austin was there waiting for her but Ally refused to meet him in the eye. "Ally?" was the confused call as she walked past him without a second glance.

_Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush. _Ally had spent the precious hour in her bedroom desperately trying to control the redness of her face after the _incident_ happened. She was _not _going to blush.

Austin tagged behind her as she made her way into the kitchen. "Ally?" the bastard attempted once again. She opened the refrigerator. "Hey! Hey, Ally!"

Ally pulled out a jar of pickles before slamming the fridge door closed.

Austin might not be the next junior Einstein, but he could tell when he was clearly being ignored. "Okay," he reasoned as Ally angrily sat down at the kitchen table. "I understand that you're angry but c'mon, loosen up."

With his point made, he nudged her and her stiff composition so hard that Ally nearly dropped her jar of pickles. She just about opened her mouth to scream at him until she remembered. She wasn't supposed to be talking to him.

Austin's smile melted off his face.

For a moment it was just the three of them: Ally with her pickles, Austin towering over her like a clumsy giant, and Owen who was happily chirping in the background.

"You can't really blame me for walking in on you," Austin finally broke the silence, not realizing how his words were only worsening the situation. "How was I supposed to know that you were- agh! How could you eat that stuff?"

Ally's glare diminished slightly as she stopped, mid-chew of one of her pickles. In her surprise, she forgot that she was giving him the silent treatment. "Excuse me?" she blinked, her mouth still full. It was soon followed by a, "Stop it!" as Austin continued to twist his mouth in his many interpretations of disgust.

"The pickles," he clarified once he was done with his over exaggerated- and almost comical- reaction, "The cucumbers' ugly step sister."

"Hey!" Ally shielded her jar of pickles away from him. "They're delicious."

Austin made another gag before dodging one of Ally's precious snacks.

For a moment, they were both silent as the pickle crashed against the tiled floors. "You're cleaning that up," Ally glared at Austin, who actually- finally- dared to glare right back.

"You're the one who threw it," was the smug response, and Ally glowered.

A pregnant pause. And Ally was beginning to learn to cherish these rare moments of silence before Austin, who could _never _keep his mouth shut no matter what the circumstances, ruined it. As if to prove her point, his voice rang out once again, "You know, I was thinking-"

"That's never a good thing," Ally cut in before she could stop herself.

Maybe Austin should have been offended, but his ego the size of Russia was enough to keep the grin on his face. "Since we are going to be living with each other for a few years," Austin continued without a second thought. "I figured that we should get to know each other. As roommates."

Ally blinked.

"I can go first if you want since I had a longer chance to think about my list," Austin offered, hardly giving Ally a chance to consider his words before continuing on, "I like pancakes which, unlike your processed pickles, taste like actual food."

Ally scoffed.

"I hate birds too, by the way. Sorry Owen."

"Austin Moon, I swear-"

"Austin _Monica _Moon," he corrected, almost proudly as he showed no signs of being embarrassed by his _feminine _middle name. "Don't be mean, Ally. I learned to stop being ashamed of my middle name. So stop laughing."

"Monica?" Ally burst out into a massive fit of giggles.

"Monica's a great name," Austin said defensively.

"For a _girl_," Ally reminded him before going into another round of laughter.

Austin pouted. "At least the name has a cool meaning," he said as if that would change everything, and Ally had to give him credit for trying. "_Advisor_."

"Okay," Ally said, more to calm herself down from her laughing fit. "And oh Great Advisor, why are you telling me all this?"

Austin raised a brow before repeating, "I already told you. We should, or more like _you _should, stop glaring-" this statement, of course, only made Ally's killer glare return "-and actually try being friends with some small _benefits_-"

"Excuse me?"

"Friends with benefits. Of course, that's only the first stage but-."

"Friends with-" Ally cut herself off in disbelief.

Austin had the actual guts to wink.

If anything, the brunette's scowl deepened. Whatever trace of bonding that happened during their discussion of Austin's middle name disappeared. "My god, Austin," she snapped in annoyance before getting to her feet. "If it wasn't for the damn rent that needs to be paid, I would have kicked you out hours ago."

"Wha- where are you going?"

"Out," was the terse response.

Austin sat there, dumbfounded as he heard the front door slam shut. "How do you live with her?" he asked Owen, who was peering at him with his black pin eyes. Austin stared right back at the bird, waiting patiently for a response.

When Owen failed to do so, Austin grinned before getting up from his seat, grabbing two jackets from the coat rack before slipping outside. And like the good roommate he was, he remembered to lock the door behind him.

* * *

"Hey, Ally! Wait up!"

"Go away."

Ally huffed as she sped up her pace, her arms wrapped stubbornly across her chest in a pathetic attempt to warm herself up. She forgot how cold it was starting to get.

"Okay," Austin said, already catching up to her. "I'm sorry."

How many times had he apologized since he moved in? Too many to count.

"Are you really?" Ally spat out. "Are you really _sorry_?"

"Yes," Austin's voice drifted away as a taxi flashed past them. Thinking Ally didn't hear his response, he repeated, "Yes. I really am sorry about it. I was kidding, you know."

Ally doubted he was actually joking around, but she didn't say so otherwise.

"But I really was serious about getting to know each other," Austin said. "We _are _going to be living together for a _long _time."

Ally shivered at the thought. Austin, of course, mistook her chills as a result from the cold weather. He perked up, as if just remembering, and waved a jacket around in the air. "For you, ma'am," he said mockingly.

When Ally hesitated for a moment, Austin rolled his eyes. "Can you momentarily put away your immediate hate for me and just accept the jacket? I'm trying to be a gentleman."

Ally gave him a sideways glance before allowing him to tentatively slip it over her shoulders. "Thank you," she said grudgingly.

Austin's face immediately brightened and Ally softened. Just a little bit.

"So," Austin prompted, proud that he was able to slightly loosen the tension. "It's your turn."

"What?"

Austin had to laugh at Ally's confusion. "Tell me about yourself. All I know about you so far is that you like pickles and ugly birds," he said.

Ally punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Ow!"

"Stop making fun of Owen," she said.

"He's hideous."

"He's beautiful," Ally corrected as Austin tenderly observed the bruise that was beginning to grow on his arm. "And he's old so don't make his last years miserable for him."

Austin cracked a smile.

There was a momentary silence as they crossed the streets, waving a thanks to the driver that stopped for them. "I work part time at a coffee shop," Ally said at last, as if that was the only thing Austin needed to know about her.

"Starbucks?" Austin was the mere replication of a kid on Christmas. He was a coffee drunk. Having a roommate who worked at Starbucks, in his mind, would guarantee a free Frappuccino for every day of the year.

"No," Ally looked offended. "This coffee shop is different from every one of the millions of Starbucks in New York City."

Austin didn't seem impressed but he managed an, "Oh."

Somehow, Ally was pleased with his pathetic response so she continued, "I work there five days a week, right after my classes at MUNY."

"So it's just going to be me and Owen a majority of the time," Austin concluded, surprising himself at how disappointed he sounded.

Ally looked surprised too, but for a different reason. "I thought you would be hanging out with your…" her tongue twisted for the words "…friends."

Austin Moon was popular enough around MUNY for her to know who his friends are. None of them were entirely known for their good reputation.

"They're not drug addicts," Austin said as if he too heard the rumors that were going around about his gang of friends. "Or alcoholics. They're not abusive or violent or- or- where do people even get these ideas from?"

"I don't know," Ally said meekly.

"They're good guys," Austin did a slight double take. Then, "Or at least _most _of them are."

"_Okay_," Ally said, just a little too harshly. "I never said they weren't."

Austin ignored her comment. "Anyways, I'm trying to take a break from my MUNY life, thus why I moved in with you."

Ally's curiosity sparked. "A break? Why?"

For the first time since she met him, Austin seemed at a loss for words. "Are you hungry?" he blurted out suddenly.

Ally didn't know whether or not to laugh at his (not so) subtle subject change. But for his sake, she nodded because a) she _was_ hungry and b) Austin didn't seem willing to take 'no' for an answer.

Austin, almost relieved, grabbed her hand and started dragging her back to the way they came. "I'm a great cook," he said, though Ally feared it was mostly his ego talking. "We could go back to your- I mean, _our_\- apartment. I was searching through the fridge- don't yell at me because like I said, it's _our _fridge now- and I was thinking that we could make-"

"You're rambling," Ally mumbled, struggling to pry her frozen hand away from Austin's warm one as she continued to have herself dragged down the sidewalk. "And we're _not _cooking. You're going to burn the kitchen down."

"I am not!" was the offended response.

"We're ordering pizza."

"No, we're not."

"_Yes _we are."

Austin squeezed her hand- which was slowly escaping his- tight, smirking as he felt Ally stiffen. "Ally," he said, forcing his smile off before it was noticed. "I'm going to show you what an amazing cook your new roommate is."

In the end of all of this?

They ordered pizza.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa you guys are amazing, you know that right? :) thank you all so much for all your reviews/favorites/follows on this story. They literally made my day every time I would get a notification in my email and it just puts a massive smile on my face. I love you guys so so much and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I've seen a few of my FF friends do this so I thought I'll join in.  
_Question of the Day:_ _if you have to eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?  
_****[respond in the comments] :)**

**I know I should pick something healthy ^^^ but I love ice cream too much to think about health risks xD**

**xoxo Alexia**


	3. Plaid Boxers

**guestii: **hi! i'm so so sorry but i deleted it :( i've been receiving _a lot_ of hate for that story, and i was getting so tired of it. i do plan on reposting it again sometime, since it was my first story on this account. but i'm really glad that you enjoyed it while it was still up and again, i'm so sorry!

**hollywoodheightsluver: **haha i'm so glad you enjoyed our little conceited austin! :)

**limoluzie: **aww thank you so much!

**suprina juliette: **;)

**lovingauslly: **yeah... austin needs to take a step back for a moment ;)

**daddysgirl11: **aw i love you!

**romanceand2ndchances: **samee :) ice cream and italian food are literally the only ones that i can probably eat for the rest of my life without going insane

**bolero127: **omfg you're so cute! thank you so much!

**ross's juliet: **thank you!

**therossylover188: **yaass chinese food is a+

**guest: **your wish is my command :)

**raeganb123: **aww thank you! and YES pizza can pretty much be the meaning of life ;)

**muffy3001:** it's the love of my life

**loveshipper: **haha i know ;) i really, really enjoyed writing Austin vs Owen

**luckystarz910: **yayy i'm really glad you enjoyed it!

**nana141414: **thank you so much! ayeee we have another chocolate fan over here :)

* * *

"Austin?"

"Hmm?"

"Austin."

Silence.

"Austin Monica Moon." Ally huffed slightly as her new roommate failed to give any response more elaborate than a terse mumble. She tried everything to pry his eyes open for even the slightest second. She smacked, threatened, stripped his blanket away from his huddled body. Only then did Ally realize that Austin Moon slept in his boxers.

"AUSTIN."

"Allyyy," Austin mumbled, shifting himself away from her as he struggled to readjust the blanket that Ally had hastily thrown back at him after her discovery of his plaid underwear. "Leave me alone."

"Hurry up, we have to go."

Austin, of course, only groaned once more and curled up underneath his precious blanket. "Go where?" was the muffled response, though it was very obvious that he couldn't have cared less.

"MUNY-"

Austin snorted. "You can go without me."

"-and we have to be there in fifteen minutes so get up."

"I'm always late to class. Nobody cares," Austin's somewhat clear speech was already starting to turn back into mumbles, and Ally just had to stomp her foot in frustration. "Now go away and let me sleep."

"I can't."

"Why not?" was the tired yawn.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you stay here alone in my apartment."

There was a slight pause, which then turned into a longer silence. It was only after a minute passed when Ally started to think that her idiot of a roommate had fallen back asleep.

Then: "Our apartment," Austin corrected.

Even with him under his temporary cave, Ally could feel the triumph radiating off of Austin's body. Ally glowered. She didn't know what else to do to get him out of his damn bed so, with a last resort, she pounced on him.

It was a technique that usually worked with her dad. When Ally was a five, she would have leaped out of her own bed on Christmas morning and soared into his room. After crashing into his slumbering figure, she would have pestered him with "Get up! Get up!" and jumped onto his chest a few extra times to make sure her job was done completely. Her dad would have been awake in a matter of seconds.

Frankly, it was the same case with Austin. His eyes did snap wide open. And he did wake up. But Ally's dad would have gotten right out of bed and gone downstairs to make her hot chocolate. Austin however failed to provide her with the same reaction.

The blond grinned cheekily for a moment, not at all fazed that Ally was indeed in fact balancing on his chest on all fours. Her tangled mop of hair poked him in his eyes and the sudden weight on his body was making it hard to breathe, but he didn't seem to care.

"Hey there," Austin murmured in such a way that made Ally reconsider whether or not she actually did have any effect on him.

To both of their surprise, Ally didn't blush. Instead, she scowled and pushed herself off his bed. "I have to feed Owen," she snapped, as if it was his fault that she decided to lunge at him. Ally glanced at him briefly. "We're leaving in ten minutes so wash up." A hesitant pause. "And put some pants on."

* * *

It ended up taking thirty minutes for them to just get out of the apartment building. Ten minutes were spent waiting for Austin to get his bed hair to morph to a style that he called somewhat perfection. The other ten was them arguing over what to eat for breakfast.

"We're late," Ally had said. "We don't have time to make pancakes."

"I'm a growing person with a big stomach," Austin said, and Ally scoffed. "A banana isn't going to satisfy my eternal hunger."

Ally waved the fruit in his face, somewhat offended. "That's not true," she protested. "Bananas are proven to be one of the best sources for potassium, resistant starch, and fiber which could be really filling. In Japan, some people developed the Morning Banana Diet-"

It was only when Ally started listing the health benefits of the banana when Austin politely asked her to shut up and finally accepted her breakfast offer. He gulped it down in one bite, despite her warning that he'll get indigestion (his stomach started painfully cramping afterwards, but he wasn't planning on ever telling her that) and once again begged for pancakes because he was hungry.

By the time they gathered all their things, fed Owen, and finally hauled down a taxi (another ten minutes wasted, a total of thirty), poor Ally was close to tears

It probably didn't help that Austin's brain seemed to fully awaken at this point, and he finally pieced together what Ally saw in her attempt to wake him up. "Did you like it?" his words were hardly audible with his laughter cutting through every syllable.

"Your plaid boxers?" Ally prayed that their taxi driver wasn't listening into their conversation. She made a small gagging sound, her cheeks burning.

Austin grinned, throwing a lazy arm around her helpless figure. Ally hissed and slapped it away. "Stop," she scooted down the seat, trying desperately to place the maximum amount of space between them.

"You liked it," Austin determined.

"Stop," was the more forceful demand. Ally covered her face with her hands, completely and utterly embarrassed. A few seconds later, Ally hesitantly mumbled: "They were just…underwear."

Austin nearly doubled over in laughter.

A series of snickers were escaping from their driver's mouth. He caught both of their gazes in the rear view mirror, but quickly placed his attention back onto the road as Ally sent him a small glare in return.

Maybe Austin felt a little guilty. It was, technically, his fault that they were running half an hour late. He was the one who refused to get out of bed and the one who didn't want to eat the banana.

He glanced at Ally, who was soaking- in their rush they forgot to notice that it was raining and they didn't have an umbrella- and shivering beside him.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

Ally wrapped her jacket tighter around herself. "If this is how life is going to be for the next year-" she glowered furiously at him. Her mouth sputtered out a jumble of words, all too harsh to be audibly said.

Austin opened his mouth to make some promise that he wasn't completely confident he would keep, but ended up nearly biting his tongue off as the taxi driver came to an abrupt stop. Both he and Ally jerked forward, their seatbelts painfully stopping themselves from colliding with each other.

"We're here!" their driver hollered.

Ally recomposed herself, glancing briefly at Austin with a certain smugness that clearly told him ha! You deserve what's coming for you. "I left my wallet at home," she said, again indirectly blaming him. Her smirk was still there, as if making him pay for their taxi fee was the greatest punishment he could have gotten.

Austin cracked a smile. Digging into his own pocket, he pulled out a handful of cash, tossing it to their grumbling driver. "Just keep it," Austin said as Ally dragged him out of the car. There was a certain amusement watching their driver's eyes bulge out the way it did, him staring at the overflow of money that Austin hadn't bothered to count due to the fact that they were very late.

The MUNY campus was fairly blank considering a) it was flooding rain and b) most of the students had classes. Of course, the few that were hiding under the random scatter of canopies acknowledged the fact that Austin Moon and Ally Dawson were walking- or sprinting- together.

Then there was the jaw dropping moment for the students where Austin, being the sweetheart that he was, raised his jacket as a temporary umbrella for his accomplice, insisting that he walked her to her next class.

"I don't need an escort," was the annoyed protest, though she seemed slightly appreciative for the makeshift canopy above her head.

Austin shook his head, and the ten minutes he worked on perfecting his hair went down the drain. The irony of it almost made Ally laugh. Almost. "I'm going with you," Austin said.

"Don't you have your own classes to go to?"

"Yes," Austin shrugged, as if it was the least of his worries. Which it was.

"Go."

Austin shook his head once again. "I'm taking full blame for what happened this morning, and I'm going to let your professor know that."

Ally eyed him carefully. In the process of her careful examination, she would have tripped right over her own feet if Austin was not there to push her in the other direction. "Watch out," he told her, his arms finally giving out as his jacket canopy dropped to his side. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Ally became somewhat self-conscious from the amount of attention she earned from Austin's friendly gesture. Now that it was gone due to his lack of arm strength, it was undeniable how many people quickly shifted their prying gazes away.

Austin hardly seemed to notice; he either ignored it or didn't care. Instead, he hustled her into the nearest building.

Despite the fact that Ms. Connors was going to bite her head off for being so tardy, Ally took a moment to enjoy their warm shelter, wringing out the water from her clothes in attempt to look somewhat presentable.

Austin, however, didn't even stop for a second, dragging him and his muddy shoes across the gleaming floors. He didn't get far. Ally caught him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him back in full force. "Dry yourself off," she scolded. "You're practically a wet dog."

"Ally," an exasperated groan escaped out of his mouth, but Ally stared at him pointedly. Begrudgingly, Austin made a show of wiping shoes off on the entrance mat and shaking himself around a few times which, accordingly, did not make much of a difference.

That being said, Ms. Connors did bite off their heads, not because they were over half an hour late but because Austin had led puddles of water into her classroom. "Austin Moon!" she shrieked.

Ally shrank back behind Austin's taller figure, hating the stares that they now had due to Ms. Connor's outburst. A few snickers escaped out of the mouths of her fellow students which, of course, only made her feel worse.

"Ms. Connors," Austin gave a small salute and, unlike Ally, was rather enjoying being the center of attention. He aired out his shirt once again as it uncomfortably plastered itself to his chest. Ally resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she spotted several girls ogle her roommate carefully. Austin clearly saw it too because his ego-sized smile grew even bigger.

"I'm just here to escort Miss Dawson."

Ally nearly shriveled under the amount of hostility that was given by the entire female population. Austin, who seemingly wanted to end her life, continued, "I take full blame to why she's so late today, Ms. Connors. I was the one who overslept and I was the one who refused to eat the incredibly infilling banana and I was the one who-"

"Austin," Ally muttered behind him, "shut up."

Of course, he didn't. "You see, Ally and I recently moved in together-"

"What?" a small whimper escaped out of Piper, ex-girlfriend #5 of Austin Monica Moon. And while he clearly moved on, she clearly did not.

Ally was certain Austin was leading her to her death wish. "Nothing's going on," she mumbled, praying that knowledge of that crucial information would stop the vicious glares directed her way. "He's just my roommate."

Ouch.

Ms. Connors, aside from the momentary consideration of sending the two students to sex ed., didn't seem to care nor show any sympathy for the flustered Ally. "Austin, go to class," she said dryly.

For a moment, the bastard looked just about ready to argue. But with one (hard) nudge from Ally, Austin obeyed. "Bye, Alls," he said, and Ally's eyes widened slightly at the new nickname.

"Alls?" Piper repeated, huffing slightly at the petite brunette.

Austin winked- god, Ally was going to kill him- swiftly before escaping out of the door, and Ally felt unexpectedly vulnerable with no one to cower behind. "He's an idiot," she said as if that explained everything that came out of the blonde's mouth. "He doesn't know what he's saying. We just met yesterday and-"

"Ally," Ms. Connors put an end to her misery. "Sit down."

The brunette ducked her head, quickly moving to her seat before she could continue rambling on about her nonexistent relationship with the infamous Austin Moon.

* * *

**a/n: hey guys! thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites that pretty much made my day [insert heart emjoi] i'm so sorry i haven't been updating my other stories lately but when i was mid-way of updating HTGTG, an idea for this story popped into my head and was calling me to write it out :)**

**_question of the day: what were you for halloween?_**_  
_**^^happy belated halloween everyone! **

**i love you all so, so, SO much! daily reminder: you're beautiful and amazing **

**xoxo, alexia**


End file.
